PERDIDA
by Lore Cullen Vulturi
Summary: Tras perder a su padre a los quince años, Bella comete la estupidez de salir embarazada a sus 17. La pérdida de ese bebé y la historia que la precedió, la llevó a tomar una serie de malas decisiones, incluyendo meterse con el nuevo marido de su madre. Desde su adolescencia, era sabido que no iban a poder esperar mucho de ella, pero tal vez se equivoquen.. Como siempre lo han hecho.
1. Capitulo I

**DICLAIMER**

Evidentemente, esto es una adaptación de una historia de mi autoría a la saga que todos conocemos: Crepúsculo. En esta historia, la trama varía y está alejada de lo que Stephenie Meyer escribe, por lo que sólo he tomado de ella sus personajes.

**CAPITULO I**

Buscar en algún diccionario la definición de "vida" es una particular pérdida de tiempo; especialmente porque para todos es sabido que la vida es ese cúmulo de circunstancias y casualidades que juegan a tu favor o en contra, y que te ponen en situaciones en las que nunca esperaste estar. La vida no siempre te trata bien, esa es una realidad. Isabella siempre había tenido claro eso, de hecho, lo tenía claro desde sus catorce años, cuando su padre murió en un atentado al Congreso en Rusia, Moscú para ser exactos. Charlie Swan era un político; un hombre no muy abierto a demostrar sentimientos y algo frío con las personas que no pertenecieran a su círculo cercano, pero si algo tenía claro, era que su única hija era su adoración. Así mismo, para Isabella, su padre era su ídolo. Por eso, cuando murió, la vida de la chica hizo catarsis y aquella personalidad volátil que había reprimido por años, salió a la luz. René, la madre de la chica, no soportó mucho la situación. Había perdido a su amado esposo y ahora tenía una adolescente en casa con la que no podía lidiar por falta de tiempo y de ganas; ella también trabajaba en la política, de hecho, había conocido a Charlie cuando ambos estudiaban Ciencias Políticas en la Universidad en Washington, y habían llegado juntos a trabajar al Congreso. De forma que, sin ganas de esforzarse en la crianza de una hija que, a su parecer, no tenía compón, decidió enviarla a un internado en Grecia. Obviamente, René no esperó lo que Isabella tenía planeado, quien valiéndose de su belleza y su capacidad innata de utilizarla a su favor, se encargó de manipular al hombre que la llevaba consigo. Él no tendría más de 24 años, era un simple chico que había recibido la oportunidad de ingresar en el cuerpo de seguridad de una congresista, pero que tuvo que lidiar con su hija antes de si quiera poder llegar a resguardar la vida de la mujer. Los planes de aquel chico desaparecieron cuando Isabella se las ingenió para seducirlo. Un juego peligroso. Pronto, ambos pasaron a hacer más que la "niña" y el "guardaespaldas". Terminaron viviendo un buen tiempo en Niza, Francia. Ella se había encargado de pedirle ayuda a Aro Swan, su abuelo paterno; quien no dudó en cubrirle las espaldas a la chica en lugar de exponerla con su madre. Claro que, el hombre no tenía idea de la compañía de su nieta. Isabella siempre supo qué hacer para manipular a la gente a su antojo; lo cierto es que, con quince años, era una mentirosa en potencia. Su guardaespaldas, aquel pobre iluso, fue el primer hombre en la vida de la chica. Cerca de tres años estuvieron juntos; ella recibía educación en casa y ambos vivieron cómodamente gracias a la suntuosa manutención que Aro le pasaba a su nieta.

La sorpresa llegó a la vida de Isabella una tarde. Tenía poco menos de 18 años para aquel entonces. Se encontraba sentada en el lavado de su piso en Niza y podía escuchar el televisor sonando con un canal deportivo desde su habitación. La chica llevaba por lo menos treinta minutos sentada sobre el retrete, mientras en su mano derecha reposaba una prueba de embarazo marcada con dos rayas. Ella sabía lo que significaba y, de hecho, lo había temido desde que presentó los primeros síntomas. Lo recordaba casi siempre; había estado caminando por las calles de Niza de forma distraída hasta que sintió que perdía la visión. Había sido un momento muy breve, pero cuando pudo volver a verlo todo nuevamente, se encontraba lo suficientemente mareada como para comprender que había estado a punto de desmayarse y de dar de bruces con el suelo. Gracias al cielo, no pasó a mayores. Pero ahora estaba allí, sentada en un retrete y con la certeza que dentro de sí, había una vida creciendo. Se preguntaba lo que podía hacer a partir de allí, o si debía hablar y decírselo a su madre, o tal vez a su abuelo. Isabella estaba tan perpleja por la nueva noticia, que era incapaz de reaccionar. Otra en su lugar hubiese llorado, tal vez habría entrado en una especie de crisis de nervios, pero ella estaba allí, en silencio. Ni siquiera pensaba en lo que tendría que vivir si llevaba a cabo ese embarazo. Entonces, algo más pasó por su mente: ¿Tenía que llevar a cabo ese embarazo? El pensamiento bastó para que la chica sacudiera la cabeza, dispuesta a despejar ciertas ideas de ella. Podía ser muchas cosas, y eso ya era evidente, pero no iba a ser ella quien pusiera fin a una vida. Desde su muy extraña perspectiva, mentir estaba bien, manipular estaba bien, pero acabar con un embarazo estaba mal. Su lógica no tenía sentido, pero no podía culparse a alguien de dieciocho años, cuyo padre había muerto y cuya madre la había querido enviar a un internado para no encargarse de su crianza, ¿cómo juzgabas a alguien que había tenido que crecer sola? ¿Cómo juzgabas a alguien que se había apañado de la mejor forma que creyó para salir adelante, aunque eso significara tener que mantener una relación con un hombre por lo menos diez años mayor? Un pervertido, a decir verdad, porque solo uno podía relacionarse sexualmente con una niña. Isabella negó con la cabeza, después de todo, había tomado una decisión. Quedaba claro, en ese sentido, que ella era alguien impulsiva, que tomaba decisiones importantes en cinco minutos y que no se preocupaba por las consecuencias que esto pudiese tener; pero para ella, el asunto de su embarazo no tenía discusión. Sería ella la que cargaría con su hijo, entonces debía ser ella la que decidiera sobre ello.

Sin embargo, una semana después, aun intentaba hallar la forma correcta de decírselo al padre del bebé. Suponía que no podía simplemente llegar y decirle "Bueno, serás padre", así, sin tacto, ni nada. Tal vez ella no había sido la reina de la sutileza anteriormente, pero tenía claro que un tema delicado debía ser tratado con delicadeza; aunado a ello, debía admitir que tenía un miedo creciente, que parecía crecer de hecho al mismo tiempo en el que crecía aquel pequeño en su interior. ¿Y si él la dejaba? Hablaba de James, su pareja, del hombre con el que mantenía una relación desde hacía ya dos años. No sabía lo que haría sola en Niza, y menos con un hijo. Esa fue la razón por la que, cuando acudieron a una fiesta ese viernes, ella se mantuvo callada con respecto a la "buena nueva" que tenía que haber dicho. Habían sido invitados por unos amigos que una noche habían conocido por casualidad en un bar cercano al piso en el que vivían, así que no dudaron en aceptar la invitación cuando estos la pusieron sobre la mesa. La fiesta iba a despuntar al alba, pero Isabella no podía simplemente quedarse allí –sin beber ni una gota de alcohol, sobra decir–, y aparentar que no pasaba nada. Así que, tras una breve discusión con su acompañante, decidieron que debían irse. Él estaba ebrio, como de costumbre, y no estaba dispuesto a ceder el mando del vehículo, así que Isabella tuvo que conformarse con que por lo menos hubiese aceptado llevarla y que no la hubiese enviado en un taxi a casa. Se mantuvo en silencio durante varios minutos, sin saber qué decir en realidad; se notaba lo irritado que él estaba, y la chica supuso que su reacción respondía al hecho de no haberlo dejado hacer lo que quería. No siempre iba a poder así, o eso quiso decir la castaña, pero vio furtivamente silenciada por la sorpresa de la intromisión en su campo de visión de un vehículo a toda velocidad. Isabella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y lo próximo que fue capaz de reconocer, fue el dolor causado en todo su cuerpo cuando atravesó el parabrisas del auto y quedó tendida sobre el capó del mismo. No había usado cinturón de seguridad, estuvo consciente de ello cuando el dolor la golpeó casi de forma inmediata y quedó sumida en la inconsciencia.

Lo próximo que supo, cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, era que ya no estaba en la calle. Las luces del lugar no le decían si afuera era de día, o de noche, o si había dormido o poco o mucho. Se mantuvo quieta; cuidando de no realizar movimientos bruscos. Le dolía el cuerpo, y podía sentir un dolor punzante en su cabeza, tal como si martillearan sobre ella una y otra vez. Sus costillas, por otro lado, no estaban mejor que el resto de su cuerpo; su abdomen dolía como si hubiesen dado una paliza.

—Estás bien, la herida en tu cabeza no es grave. Tus costillas sanarán antes de lo que imaginas— dijo una mujer junto a ella.

Por un momento, muy fugaz, la castaña tuvo miedo de entornar los ojos e identificar a la mujer a su lado. Tuvo miedo de ser capaz de girar el rostro y darse cuenta que René estaba a su lado, fulminándola con la mirada. Pero aquella voz, tan dulce y con un perfecto acento francés, no correspondía a la voz distante de su madre. Así que Isabella pudo estar tranquila, por el momento. Giró apenas el rostro, dudando del hecho de poder hacerlo por el dolor que se produjo en su cuello cuando emprendió la acción. Cuando finalmente logró enfocar a la mujer, se detuvo unos segundos a detallarlo. Era baja, de tez muy clara –casi traslúcida–, cabello rubio platinado, unos bonitos ojos verdes y de cuerpo menudo. De esa clase de enfermeras que parecen crear importantes lazos con los pacientes. Pero Isabella no estaba interesa en ningún lazo.

— ¿Qué me pasó? — quiso saber, sin comprender la razón por la que su voz había salido tan afectada. Casi con un hilo de voz.

—Tuviste un accidente— respondió la enfermera, pero eso Isabella ya lo sabía —Reportaron un accidente a eso de las tres de la mañana. Según el informe de la policía, el hombre que iba conduciendo el auto en el que ibas estaba ebrio y decidió saltarse la señal de alto cuando pasó la intersección — la mujer se quedó callada, como si la castaña pudiese deducir el resto de la historia. Pero ella no podía hacerlo. Así que, habiéndolo comprendido, la rubia continuó hablando —Impactó contra otro auto, y las personas que iban allí fallecieron al instante.

Isabella contuvo la respiración en ese momento, procesando en su mente lo que aquella mujer acababa de decirle. "Fallecieron al instante". Esa frase se repitió en la mente de la chica un par de veces, antes de que ella fuese capaz de encontrar su propia voz y volver a hablar nuevamente.

— ¿Cómo está él? — quiso saber.

El silencio de la mujer hizo que el cuerpo de la castaña se helara al instante, temiendo entonces que la rubia suspirara y le dijera algo que en realidad no quería escuchar. Sin embargo, la enfermera solo hizo una mueca y palmeó suavemente la mano de la castaña.

—Se está recuperando, al igual que tú. Llevaste la peor parte ¿sabes? Él pudo salir caminando del auto.

Había cierto rencor en las palabras de la enfermera. Por un momento, Isabella se extrañó de ello; luego comprendió la impotencia de saber que varias personas habían muerto por la imprudencia de un hombre ebrio que, seguramente, al día siguiente ni siquiera se recordaría de lo que hizo. Ella misma se empezaba a sentir molesta, no sólo por lo que James le había hecho a aquellas personas, sino por lo que le había hecho a ella misma. No estaría postrada en la cama de un hospital de no ser por él.

—Necesitaremos el número de un adulto. Eres menor de edad— informó la enfermera, para atraer nuevamente la atención de la chica.

—Aro Swan— respondió Isabella casi en un suspiro.

No podía llamar a nadie más, porque nadie más sabía dónde estaba ella realmente. Su abuelo sería su única esperanza.

—Su número está entre mis cosas… En mi móvil— explicó la castaña runciendo ligeramente el ceño —Es mi abuelo— se adelantó a decir.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — quiso saber la enfermera.

En ese momento, la castaña comprendió que ni siquiera le había dicho cómo se llamaba.

—Isabella Swan— dijo sin más.

Unos minutos después, se había entregado nuevamente a los brazos de Morfeo. Su mente hizo un repaso de los nuevos acontecimientos, de todo lo que había pasado antes de ser capaz de conciliar el sueño. Había salido de una fiesta acompañada, durante la madrugada del sábado, y había tenido un accidente. Las personas que iban en el otro auto, fallecieron. Su acompañante estaba mejor que ella, recuperándose. Y de pronto, se dio cuenta de los cabos sueltos. La policía. Si las personas en aquel auto habían muerto, entonces había un culpable ¿Enjuiciarían a aquel hombre? Eso Isabella no lo sabía, pero quería saberlo. Su embarazo. El pensamiento despertó una alarma en la castaña ¿Qué pasó con su embarazo? Pero no fue capaz de luchar contra los brazos de Morfeo, que la retenían fuertemente y la obligaban a sumirse en la inconsciencia. No pudo seguir luchando. Solo se dejó llevar.

Cuando despertó, las luces artificiales de la habitación seguían encendidas y, aunque intentó entrecerrar los ojos y enterarse de si era mañana o tarde, no pudo hacerlo. Paseó la vista por la habitación, y sus ojos pronto se encontraron con unos ojos verdes que la escrutaban desde la lejanía. Allí, sentado en un sillón en el que Isabella no había reparado cuando habló con la enfermera, estaba la viva imagen de su padre. Parecía tener unos años más. Segundos después, la chica se dio cuenta que no era su padre quien estaba sentado observándola, sino su abuelo. Recordó entonces que le había dicho a la enfermera sobre él, y esa era la razón por la que él estaba allí. A la castaña le tomó otros segundos detallar la habitación como no lo había hecho cuando despertó más temprano ese día: las paredes estaban revestidas con un color pastel particularmente deprimente, la cama se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, las ventanas se extendían al fondo de la sala y todas estaban cubiertas con persianas de apariencia mullida y desgastada y, ella misma, estaba conectada a una serie de máquinas en las que no había reparado hasta que registró el "bip bip" de la computadora a su lado.

— ¿Cómo estás? — el hombre que se había sentado en el sillón al fondo, se había levantado sin que ella se diera cuenta, y ahora se encontraba a su lado.

Isabella alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de su abuelo, quien la miraba con una combinación de preocupación y ansiedad. Tal vez la chica encontró cierta decepción en su mirada. «Mal, estoy jodida», quiso responder ella. Pero se limitó a evadir su pregunta haciendo otra.

— ¿Qué hora es? — fue lo que dijo ella.

Aro levantó su mano derecha, donde un fino reloj italiano reposaba. Le tomó a él apenas un par de segundos ver la hora y bajar nuevamente su brazo.

—Las nueve y treinta pm— respondió.

La chica frunció el ceño un instante, y se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiese dormido tanto. Pensó entonces que existía la posibilidad de que le hubiesen suministrado sedantes, eso o tal vez el golpe en la cabeza la había dejado demasiado atontada. Isabella alzó uno de sus brazos para llevar su mano a su cabeza y tocar su frente, pero el simple amago de levantar el brazo, le produjo un profundo dolor en las costillas, lo que la hizo desistir del intento al tiempo que hacía una mueca y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Su abuelo no dijo nada. El silencio entre ellos se estaba prolongando más de lo que ella hubiese querido, pero no tardó en comprender por qué. No se suponía que su abuelo supiese de su relación con el guardaespaldas. Los italianos eran particularmente hombres correctos, no le gustaban las mentiras y, aunque su abuelo llevaba bastante tiempo residenciado en América, las viejas costumbres no se perdían.

—Vine a llevarte a casa— dijo Aro, irrumpiendo el silencio de la habitación —Tu madre me ha llamado esta mañana.


	2. CAPITULO II

**CAPITULO II**

Isabella lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sin poder creer lo que él había dicho. ¿Le había contado a su madre lo del accidente?

— ¿Se lo dijiste? — preguntó casi sin aire.

El hombre negó lentamente con la cabeza, entendiendo la razón por la que su nieta reaccionaba así —No le he dicho nada— tranquilizó llevando su mano a la mano de la chica, palmeándola con suavidad, aunque con torpeza —Hice un acuerdo con el internado hace unos años. Una donación para una nueva cancha de tenis sirvió de mucho— comentó él, con cierta ironía —Pero tu madre quiere que regreses, y ha llamado al internado. Ellos le han dicho que tenías un permiso especial, y que estabas conmigo. Así que tu madre me ha llamado— explicó con tranquilidad.

Isabella ya se había alterado lo suficiente y lo miraba con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. No entendía como su madre no se había puesto histérica al saber que su hija estaba fuera del internado sin una notificación directa a ella. Aro pareció comprender la confusión de la chica, pues siguió hablando.

—El trato con el internado está hecho, Bella. No van a decir que no estuviste allí durante ese tiempo— prosiguió —Ahora dime, ¿Tú y el guardaespaldas? Pensé que tus gustos eran más refinados.

El aire arrogante del patriarca Swan, básicamente, hizo que el ego de la chica se encogiera unos centímetros. Los hombres de su familia siempre habían sido imponentes, y amparados bajo aquel apellido, todos los miembros de la familia estaban dotados de un carácter intimidante. Ella misma se intimidaba ante la presencia de su abuelo. Un italiano de viejas costumbres y demasiado culto como para sostener conversaciones triviales.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer— explicó Isabella, intentando parecer segura de algo, aunque no lo estuviese. No quería verse realmente humillada por su abuelo.

El hombre sonrió con cierta sorna cuando volvió a hablar —Podías haberle ofrecido dinero— se encogió de hombros —No creo que un hombre de su posición y tan joven entonces, se hubiese negado a una buena cantidad de dólares.

Ante el simple silencio de su nieta, Aro estudió el rostro de la misma. Detallando algún rastro de arrepentimiento o tal vez humillación, pero solo encontró una máscara perfectamente ensayada que ella había venido practicando desde la muerte de su padre, solo para que no se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

—Te vendiste como una prostituta— puntualizó su abuelo.

El labio inferior de la castaña tembló momentáneamente, y tuvo que recomponerse con rapidez para no delatar lo mucho que le afectaban sus palabras. Acababa de decirle a su propia nieta, a su sangre, que era una prostituta ¿cómo se suponía que debía de tomar eso? Los ojos marrones de la chica buscaron los de Aro, quien irguió su mentón en seguida, como si la estuviese retando a contradecir sus palabras.

—Sí. Fue lo que hice— dijo ella, para sorpresa de su abuelo.

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Minutos. Evaluando las palabras de la chica. Estaba gratamente sorprendido de que ella fuese capaz de mostrar una gran frialdad e indiferencia a pesar de que su mundo empezaba a venirse abajo. Especialmente, porque aun no le había comunicado la noticia con la que lo había recibido el médico que atendía el caso de su nieta. Se preguntó entonces cómo le podría dar la noticia a la castaña, pero ella se adelantó a hablar nuevamente.

—Hay algo más— prosiguió de pronto.

Aro la evaluó en silencio, pero sabía bien de lo que estaba hablando. De hecho, él mismo había estado pensando en eso.

—Lo sé. Los médicos no pudieron hacer nada— habló él, con calma.

Los ojos de la castaña lo escrutaron, como si quisiera saber si se había perdido de algo o si era que él estaba mintiendo. Como si quisiera esperar que su abuelo fuese capaz de decirle que le había mentido y que todo aquello fuera una broma. Pero Aro se mantuvo imperturbable. No había mentido en lo absoluto. La boca de Isabella se abrió para decir algo, pero de ella solo salió un sonido parecido a un gemido, entre la incredulidad y la sorpresa; sin proponérselo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Aquel bebé no había estado en sus planes, no lo había deseado ni lo había buscado, pero saber que ya no estaba allí… Le dolía. No podía explicarse cuanto le duele a una madre perder a su hijo, aun cuando no lo ha visto crecer ni lo ha tenido entre sus brazos. Isabella lloraba ya sin miramientos, sin detenerse a pensar en lo débil que estaba siendo mientras Aro la observaba sin expresión en su rostro. Frío y distante. Él no deseaba entrometerse en lo que estaba pasando con su nieta, porque realmente no sabía qué decir. Había hecho lo que estaba en sus manos para que el hombre que la había hecho sufrir así, pagara el precio.

—No quiero que esto se quede así— dijo ella.

Su abuelo ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando había dejado de llorar y la determinación la había invadido. Él sabía bien de qué estaba hablando, así que asintió con cierta satisfacción.

—Ya está hecho. Ese hombre no volverá a molestarte— puntualizó el italiano.

Isabella no sabía lo que Aro había hecho antes de hablar del tema con ella, y tampoco estaba interesada en saberlo. Su abuelo era un viejo político italiano, con demasiados contactos; pudo haberse encargado de refundir en prisión de por vida a aquel hombre por las muertes que había provocado el accidente, o pudo también pagarle a alguien para que le pusieran más sedante del que debían. Eso no importaba. La castaña en realidad no podía alegrarse por lo que había hecho su abuelo, y el hecho de saber que aquel hombre estaría tanto o más "jodido" que ella, tampoco mermaba el dolor que sentía por la reciente noticia del que Aro había sido portador. Una lágrima escapó entonces de uno de sus ojos, y su rostro se transformó en un poema.

—Quiero estar sola— dijo ella, con un hilo de voz.

Su abuelo entendió el mensaje. Asintió vagamente y se dio la vuelta; no sin antes agregar un "mañana por la mañana, nos marcharemos".

Esa noche, Isabella no durmió en lo absoluto. El dolor de la pérdida y las propias heridas físicas la atormentaron al punto de arrancarle lágrima tras lágrima hasta dejarla seca. Llegado un punto, solo mantenía la mirada pérdida en una esquina de la oscura habitación mientras intentaba registrar en su mente los recientes acontecimientos. No había hijo. No había pareja. Estaba sola. En unas horas, estaría de regreso a Washington. Su vida volvía a ser la misma de hace tres años y tendría que enfrentarse a una madre que la había desplazado, una madre a la que nunca le interesó.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, la enfermera que la había atendido cuando despertó por primera vez, se encontraba en la habitación. Al parecer, Isabella había logrado conciliar el sueño antes que despuntara el alba y ahora se encontraba demasiado somnolienta como para ser capaz de ver lo que la mujer estaba haciendo. Podía entender que la enfermera iba de un lado a otro de la habitación, como si estuviese arreglando algunas cosas. Cuando la chica por fin fue capaz de abrir los ojos del todo, entendió lo que estaba pasando. La enfermera había dejado una muda de ropa en el sillón que la noche anterior había estado ocupando su abuelo, y llevaba un neceser –la castaña se imaginó que con artículos personales– que dejó sobre la cama. Un carrito con bandejas de comida estaba cerca de la entrada e Isabella lo observó durante unos segundos. Hora del desayuno. Entonces, ya había amanecido. Serían como las 7:30 am, tal vez las 8.

—Un hombre dejó ropa y artículos de aseo para ti, Isabella— indicó la mujer cuando se percató de que la chica había despertado —Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneciste?

La cordialidad con la que habló, en parte informó a la castaña, que lo menos que quería hacer ese día era tener una charla con alguien. Isabella apenas la observó antes de asentir ante el comentario de la ropa y el neceser.

—Me cambiaré en un rato— dijo.

La enfermera hizo una mueca y la miró de forma crítica —No estás bien como para tenerte en pie tú misma. Vine porque tengo indicaciones de ayudarte a ir al aseo y darte el desayuno— explicó con voz pausada la mujer.

Isabella rodó los ojos, pero al final, la dejó hacer su trabajo. Al cabo de un par de horas, se había aseado, cambiado, desayunado, y se encontraba sentada en la cama mientras esperaba que su abuelo viniese por ella. Durante todo el tiempo en el que estuvo con la enfermera, pensó en que tal vez podía preguntarle por ese hombre que había estado con ella en el accidente, pero desechó la idea, pensando en que entonces seguiría ligada a él. La mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado fue dejar que su abuelo se encargara de sus "asuntos pendientes" y olvidarse por completo de ello. Estaba distante, aunque tranquila. Se había mantenido callada toda la mañana, a excepción de las únicas palabras que intercambió con la mujer de traje blanco cuando despertó en la habitación.

Una hora después, Aro había llegado al hospital. Estaba pulcro como siempre, engalanado con un traje hecho a su medida y con su cabello oscuro perfectamente peinado. Impecable. Observó durante unos segundos a su nieta y le hizo un gesto hacia la puerta, para que salieran del lugar. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras se movían entre la gente y esperaban llegar a la salida; él cargaba con la pequeña maleta con la vieja ropa de la muchacha y el neceser, mientras ella caminaba a duras penas. La enfermera tenía razón cuando dijo que no podría mantenerse en pie, pero Isabella era demasiado orgullosa como para pedirle aun más ayuda a su abuelo. Pensó que tal vez hubiese sido inteligente de su parte si pedía una silla de ruedas, pero ya no tenía tiempo para regresar al módulo de enfermeras y pedirla. Se las apañó como pudo y abandonó el hospital con su abuelo unos pasos adelantado de su posición. Por supuesto, él podía moverse más rápido que ella, pues no tenía impedimentos para hacerlo.

Las costillas de Isabella dolían demasiado cuando tomó asiento en el auto que esperaba a los Swan fuera del hospital. Según entendió, el auto los llevaría directamente al aeropuerto, donde el jet de la familia –o mejor dicho, el jet de su abuelo–, los esperaba. No tuvo tiempo de concretar nada con Aro, ni siquiera de preguntarle lo que pasaría con las pertenencias que tenía en el piso que había alquilado en Niza, pues él se adelantó a decir que se encargaría de todo. Los hombres italianos tenían la manía de ser bastante dominantes. Las mujeres también lo eran, si, pero siempre terminaban cediendo ante los del otro género. Esa podía ser una excepción para alguien como Isabella, pero a su abuelo –el hombre que más respetaba–, no iba a llevarle la contraria.

Bajaron con rapidez en la pista del aeropuerto, donde el audi negro en el que se habían movido por la ciudad había entrado sin ningún impedimento. Era el poder del dinero, suponía la chica. El chofer del auto se adelantó a bajar varias maletas de otro audi negro que los había seguido de cerca y en el que Isabella ni siquiera había reparado. Su abuelo había organizado todo para empacar las cosas de la chica y desaparecer con ella al día siguiente. Todas las pertenencias de la castaña estaban empacadas en maletas que ella ni siquiera sabía que tenía –así que supuso que eran nuevas–. El chofer empezó a meterlas al jet, sin esperar indicaciones de Aro, quien lo veía todo escudado con unas gafas de sol que se había puesto antes de salir del auto. Flanqueando el segundo auto, había dos hombres de traje, menos ostentoso que el del abuelo Swan, pero iguales de elegante. Por los intercomunicadores que tenían en sus oídos, Isabella supo que eran parte de la seguridad del político. Por supuesto, su abuelo no iba a ir solo a otro país solo porque sí.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, abordaron el jet sin decir palabra. Al cabo de unos minutos, ya se encontraban en el aire e Isabella se sumió en la lectura de una revista que había ofrecido una de las mujeres que estaban a su servicio en aquel vuelo que su abuelo había organizado. Aro, por su parte, había tomado la prensa y estaba aparentemente fascinado con un artículo sobre la banca pública. Ni una palabra. Ella tampoco tenía ganas de hablar, a decir verdad; todo lo que podía decir de ella estaba ligado a un hombre que prefería olvidar. Su abuelo lo sabía, así que tal vez por eso tampoco había intentado decir nada.

—Tu madre sabe lo del accidente— dijo él de pronto.

Isabella alzó los ojos de la revista que leía y se encontró con la mirada de su abuelo, quien al parecer había bajado el periódico unos minutos atrás y se había encontrado observándola. A esas alturas, ella ya no podía sorprenderse por nada que Aro le hubiese dicho a René porque, el hombre se había convertido en el rey de la sinceridad de un tiempo para acá. Sin embargo, aun cuando no mentía con lo que decía, se encargaba de decir lo suficiente a René como para saciar su curiosidad, pero sin perjudicar a su nieta. Sabía cómo mover sus cartas.

— ¿Qué le has dicho? — inquirió Isabella.

—Con el permiso del internado, te dije que podías tomarte unos días por la Costa Azul. Desafortunadamente, no mediste los excesos y te subiste a un auto con un conductor ebrio. He aquí el resultado— la señaló con la mirada, sin mayor expresión en su rostro.

La castaña asintió y no respondió. Al menos sabía lo que le tenía que decir a su madre si preguntaba. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos, cuando Aro había vuelto a tomar la prensa, le llegó a ella una duda.

— ¿Y si investiga sobre ese conductor? — el ceño de ella estaba fruncido ante la imagen de una madre preocupada.

Su abuelo sonrió. Pero no de una forma cariñosa, al contrario, ese parecía un gesto irónico. Como si él supiera algo que Isabella estaba ignorando.

—Tu madre tiene otras preocupaciones ahora— fue lo único que dijo.


	3. CAPITULO III

**CAPITULO III**

La frase de Aro estuvo rondando la mente de la castaña durante todo el viaje. Pero no quiso hacer preguntas, porque intuía que el hombre no iba a responderlas. Al cabo de unas horas, habían aterrizado en el aeropuerto internacional de Washington. Su abuelo la miró unos segundos antes de señalar la salida del Jet, recién abierta por la aeromoza. Sin que Isabella pudiese esperárselo, cuando se disponía a salir, Aro tomó su brazo y la ayudó a descender por las escaleras. Gracias al cielo que lo hizo. El dolor en las costillas había mermado un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Para ese momento, ya los esperaba otro audi negro, con vidrios polarizados. Los hombres de seguridad de su abuelo estaban combinados con algunos hombres que Isabella reconoció: hombres que estaban al servicio de su madre. Miró a ambos lados, como si quisiera a encontrar a alguien, pronto la voz de su abuelo interrumpió sus cavilaciones y ella vio en la dirección en la que él había hablado.

—Te dije que la traería sana y salva, René— dijo él, elevando su tranquila voz unas octavas.

Su madre se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, observándolos con cautela. Renee siempre había sido una dama perfecta. De finos modales y un atractivo físico envidiable. Alessandra, de hecho, era muy parecida a ella. Era una mujer alta –tal vez unos centímetros más baja que su hija–, de profundos ojos azules enmarcados con espesas pestañas, una bonita nariz respingada y una boca pequeña –que no parecía coincidir con el tamaño del veneno que podía destilar con ella–; una mujer de piernas largas, que muchas chicas seguramente desearían tener, una cintura definida y pequeña, y pechos grandes, de esos en los que cualquier hombre se perdería. Era castaña, y bastante pálida, con una piel casi de porcelana. Para sus 43 años, Renee estaba más que perfecta. Incluso en ese momento, cuando Isabella la veía, ella parecía irreconocible.

Cuando su padre estaba vivo, Renee acostumbraba a llevar siempre pantalones largos y de colores oscuros con una chaqueta que no entallaba nada, mientras su pelo iba recogido en una coleta o algunas veces en un severo moño. Sus ojos, siempre estaban ocultos detrás de unas gafas de pasta y casi siempre carecía de accesorios, a excepción de su anillo de matrimonio y un reloj que siempre llevaba consigo. Ahora, que la tenía frente a sí, Isabella ni siquiera podía reconocerla. Renee vestía una falda gris que entallaba sus piernas, con una pequeña abertura en su costado izquierdo –sus muslos parecían los de una de diosa con aquella prenda–, llevaba una chaqueta entallada a su diminuta cintura, igualmente gris, y debajo de ella –por lo que pudo notar Isabella–, vestía una prenda de seda roja, con los dos primeros botones abiertos, lo que daba una idea clara del tamaño de sus pechos y apenas un vistazo del corpiño provocativo que llevaba debajo. Los zapatos, combinados con la camisa de seda roja, tenían motivos grises y rojos, con un tacón superior a los quince centímetros. Hasta ese momento, Isabella no había reparado en su rostro, sino cuando ella habló. Sus labios estaban pintados de rojo y dibujaban una sonrisa complaciente que la castaña jamás había visto.

—Gracias Aro, siempre supe que podía confiar en ti— la voz melodiosa de la mujer no era la misma voz fría y distante a la que la chica estaba acostumbrada.

Observó a su madre durante unos segundos y sintió que su brazo era liberado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su abuelo aun la sostenía. Isabella parecía absorta viendo a la nueva mujer que tenía frente a ella. Estaba perpleja. Esa no era su madre. Supo entonces que algo tenía que ver con ello el comentario que su abuelo había dicho en el jet _"Tu madre tiene otras preocupaciones ahora",_ ¿se refería entonces a ese cambio repentino? No, había algo más, y la chica lo supo cuando su madre se giró unos centímetros, los suficientes para ver dirigirse hacia ella a un hombre joven, no tanto como Isabella, pero más joven que Renee. El hombre se detuvo junto a la mujer y, para sorpresa de la castaña, él rodeó con posesión la cintura de su madre. Ella parecía extasiada mientras lo veía e inevitablemente, el estómago de la chica se contrajo. Le dieron ganas de vomitar al instante. Su abuelo le dio un codazo ligero en su costado y, aunque la chica sintió una punzada de dolor aun por las costillas sensible, identificó el gesto como un claro "_Ahí tienes la respuesta a la pregunta que no hiciste_". Aro había hecho eso solo para explicar la razón de su comentario en el jet pero, a esas alturas, Isabella lo había comprendido sola.

—Querida, te has perdido de muchas cosas— dijo Renee, con una sonrisa condescendiente mientras le dirigía una mirada a su hija.

El hombre miraba con curiosidad a la magullada chica frente a él, y entonces la castaña se preguntó si estaba tan poco presentable como los ojos de él le hacían sentir.

—Me he dado cuenta— respondió Isabella, dándose cuenta que su voz había sonado como un reproche. Carraspeó para corregirlo. — ¿Quieres contarme? — fingió indiferencia.

Antes de que Renee pudiese si quiera responder, Aro se adelantó a exponer que debía de retirarse a Alaska nuevamente –donde pasaba su retiro- , pues había dejado asuntos sin resolver en casa. Se despidió con rapidez, aunque Isabella solo lo vio como una huida muy apropiada para no verse inmerso en dramas familiares. Sin embargo, no le criticó, porque ya le había ayudado bastante en Niza como para exigirle también que se metiera en los asuntos inconclusos que ella tenía con su madre. Aunado a ello, si algo detestaba Isabella, era que resolvieran los problemas que le incumbían solo a ella. Había admitido lo del hospital, y lo de aquel hombre que había sido su guardaespaldas, porque en las condiciones en las que estaba era incapaz de hacerse cargo de algo; sin embargo, aquello era otra cosa. Se trataba de su vida, de la vida de su madre y, al parecer, también de la vida de un hombre que tomaba la cintura de Renee como si fuese de su propiedad.

—Será mejor que desocupemos la pista— dijo la madre de la castaña, antes de que el jet empezara su recorrido para despegar.

Isabella no esperó más palabras, empezó a caminar hacia uno de los audi, rechazando la ayuda del hombre que acompañaba a su madre, quien galantemente le había ofrecido su brazo. Estaba siendo algo infantil, lo sabía, pero necesitaba una buena explicación sobre lo que estaba pasando, y lo necesitaba antes de entablar cualquier "conversación" y/o "relación" con aquel hombre. Evidentemente, ella ya tenía una idea de lo que significaba él en la vida de su madre; tal vez era su novio, su prometido, e incluso una parte de Isabella se decía que tal vez era su esposo y ella ni siquiera había sido requerida en el cortejo de honor el día de su boda. Tan poco valía para su madre, que ni siquiera le había dicho que había encontrado a una persona que podía llenar el espacio de su padre. Una persona mucho más joven que ella. Isabella cerró los ojos, y dio gracias a Dios cuando el audi arrancó y ella comprobó que no había nadie a su lado. Su madre y su… "Lo que sea", se habían ido en otro auto. Posiblemente creyeron que ella necesitaba tiempo para internalizar todo lo que había visto minutos atrás. Y la verdad es que, en serio, necesitaba tiempo.

Veinte minutos después, entraron en el amplio frente de la Mansión Swan, esa que llevaba por nombre el apellido de la familia paterna de Isabella. La chica bajó del auto con la ayuda del chofer, a quien sí le aceptó el brazo de forma gustosa. Miró hacia un lado, justo para ver el otro audi aparcar junto al auto del que ella había bajado. Primero salió aquel hombre, y segundos después, se abrió la puerta del otro lado; o mejor dicho, primero salió el hombre, quien básicamente corrió a abrirle la puerta a su madre. Isabella rodó los ojos. La galantería en un hombre era buena, pero dársela de caballero de antaño le provocaba náuseas; ella siempre había detestado el romanticismo, así que tal vez por eso amaba la relación que su padre tenía con su madre, tan práctica y sin complicaciones. Sin embargo, le quedaba claro que su madre hubiese preferido un hombre que le abriera la puerta del auto y tomara su cintura con autoridad, que le recordara entonces que ella una mujer, y que era suya. Isabella bufó por las nuevas características de su madre. O tal vez solo bufaba porque acababa de enterarse de características que, hace unos años, su madre no había querido demostrar ni siquiera con su propia hija.

Renee dio la vuelta para posicionarse frente a Isabella, quien ilógicamente había estado esperando sosteniéndose del auto mientras el chofer empezaba a bajar las maletas que ella nunca notó que habían subido al auto.

—Me alegra que estés en casa— dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, que la castaña no supo si era sincera o estaba rayando la hipocresía.

—Me parece que has eludido las presentaciones— respondió esquivamente Isabella, quien descaradamente posó sus ojos sobre el hombre que mantenía una distancia prudencial de ella, casi como si ella fuese a clavarle un cuchillo en la mano o algo por el estilo.

—Por supuesto, discúlpame— Renee parecía realmente apenada cuando lo dijo. La mujer extendió su mano hacia el hombre, quien no dudó en tomarla y posicionarse a su lado —Isabella, querida, él es Phil.

Obviamente, a la castaña no le interesaba el nombre del hombre, sino saber qué relación tenía actualmente con su madre. Aquella mujer pareció leer las interrogantes en el rostro de la chica, pues se apresuró a hablar nuevamente.

—Mi esposo— dijo con suavidad, como midiendo la reacción de su hija.

Phil extendió su mano hacia la muchacha, quien se negó a tomarla con una acción muy simple: se giró, y se marchó. A duras penas podía caminar, así que tampoco podía subir bien las escaleras de la entrada, pero lo hizo como pudo. Llegó hasta la casa y abrió la puerta con rapidez, sin girarse si quiera para ver el rostro de su madre. Sus peores temores habían sido confirmados. Su madre había suplantado el lugar de Charlie con otro hombre. A su madre no le había importado que ella estuviese lejos para volver a casarse. Su madre nunca se interesó en la opinión de ella con respecto al nuevo hombre que había elegido. Su madre ni siquiera requirió de ella en su boda. Y ahora se preguntaba ¿había sido una boda pequeña o grande? ¿Había sido popular? ¿Había sido noticia internacional y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta? De un portazo, cerró el acceso a su habitación. Había llegado a aquel lugar entre cavilaciones y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder ascender por las enormes escaleras de aquella casa. Ni siquiera sabía que recordaba el camino hacia su habitación, pero supuso que tantos años recorriendo el mismo camino, habían rendidos frutos en su mente.

Su habitación estaba tal como la recordaba. La enorme cama reposaba en el centro del lugar, amparada por un dosel de espesas telas perfectamente colocadas que daban una sensación de intimidad en aquella cama. La luz entraba por el enorme ventanal en un extremo de la habitación, las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par, así que la luz clara inundaba el enorme lugar. Cerca del armario, había un sillón amplio con una delicada mesa frente a ella. Isabella se encontraba de pie contra la puerta, observando el lugar; bajó su mirada al piso, detallándolo: estaba hecho de fino porcelanato blanco, ese que si caminas muy rápido, hace que te caigas y te partas el cuello. La castaña volvió a alzar la mirada y se encontró a sí misma observando el armario en un extremo de la habitación. Caminó con decisión hasta él y tiró de ambas puertas, con el dolor que significaba hacer un esfuerzo con sus brazos debido a sus débiles costillas. Sostuvo durante unos segundos su abdomen cerrando sus ojos, mientras la punzada de dolor pasaba. Pero cuando volvió a enfocar la mirada, se quedó perpleja con lo que vio. Ella misma estaba de pie frente a ella. Era un espejo al final de la pared que albergaba mudas y mudas de ropa. El espejo recubría toda la pared y estaba hecho para el deleite de su imagen, pero aquella imagen no era grata de ver. Estaba vestida con demasiada simpleza: apenas pantalones de mezclilla, camiseta y unas zapatillas bajas. Su cabello, en lugar de estar suelto y en suaves hondas, estaba recogido en una coleta. No llevaba maquillaje, y tenía una pequeña venda que cubría la herida de su cabeza; aunado a ello, podían verse los hematomas que tenía en los brazos. Maldijo por lo bajo, porque en ese momento comprendió la razón por la que el esposo de su madre, Phil, la había visto de aquella forma en el aeropuerto. Y también maldijo a su madre, porque para ella era más importante mostrar su corpiño con el escote de su camisa de seda roja en lugar de preguntar por la salud de su hija cuando la vio en tan deplorables condiciones. La maldijo por su descaro al volverse a casar, y hacerlo con un hombre mucho menor que ella. La maldijo por lo mucho que le decepcionaba el hecho de que ni siquiera la hubiese tomado en cuenta para las decisiones de una boda, incluso por haber dado el "si" sin consultarlo antes con ella. La maldijo porque sentía que no formaba parte de su vida ahora. Isabella se dio la vuelta, odiando su reflejo en aquel espejo, así que salió del lugar sin cerrar las puertas y se dejó caer en la amplia cama. Estaba cansada, demasiado cansada. Así que sin siquiera proponérselo, ya había caído entre los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando despertó nuevamente, la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, bañaba la habitación con un aura oscura. Comprendió que la noche había caído, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo. Isabella giró apenas su cuerpo para encender una de las lámparas de la habitación, y registró la posición de su madre, sentada en el amplio sillón en uno de los extremos de la estancia. Se había cambiado de ropa, y esta vez vestía un camisón de seda rojo. Al parecer, le encantaba la seda roja. Su cabello castaño caía revuelto y tenía pantuflas puestas. Era algo tarde, porque ella estaba preparada para dormir.

—Pensé que no ibas a despertar hoy— dijo Renee, con la misma voz melodiosa que había usado desde que se volvieron a ver esa misma tarde.

— ¿Y te ibas a quedar a velar mi sueño como nunca antes lo hiciste? — preguntó Isabella, con una voz cargada de ironía.

Elle hizo una mueca, porque no se esperaba el abierto contraataque de su hija. —Entiendo que estés molesta por lo de Phil. Tal vez debí habértelo dicho pero...

— ¿Tal vez? — le interrumpió Isabella, antes de que se siguiera perjudicando a sí mismo con lo que seguramente estaría a punto de decir — ¿Te parece que una boda no es lo suficientemente importante como para sacarme de un maldito internado y traerme a Estados Unidos? — la pregunta iba cargada de veneno, todo el veneno dirigido a Renee.

La mujer tragó en seco antes de hablar: —Me parece, si. Pero la campaña mediática que armaron los periodistas te hubiese vuelto loca. A nadie le pareció conveniente que me casara con alguien más joven, hablaban pestes de la familia— explicó, casi con súplica, como si estuviese apostando todo a que su hija le creyera.

— ¿Qué familia? — Inquirió la castaña de repente —Tú no pensaste en ninguna familia cuando decidiste enviarme a Grecia.

—Entiéndeme. Estabas incontrolable y yo no podía soportar todo a la vez, ¿por qué no ves que nada de lo que pasó fue fácil para mí? — Renee se había levantado de su cómodo asiento en el sillón del extremo de la habitación y caminaba con pasos gráciles hacia Isabella —No quería enviarte a ese lugar. Pero te lo buscaste, cariño. Pudiste haberme ayudado. Pudimos habernos ayudado— se atrevió a decir.

Isabella la mirada entre anonadada y estupefacta, sin poder creer que ella le hubiese dicho aquello — ¡Maldita sea, Renee! Tenía 14 años, ¿qué pretendías que hiciera? ¡Era una adolescente! ¿Tienes idea de lo que es perder a tu padre a esa edad? — Las palabras salían fieras de la boca de la chica, a quien no le interesaba si elevaba su voz —Me dejaste sola, me dejaste hacer lo que me viniera en gana ¿y ahora lo criticas? ¡Admite de una vez que no quisiste esa responsabilidad! Y de paso, lárgate de mi habitación — puntualizó con furia.

Renee la miró durante un largo rato antes de comprender que lo mejor era dejar que las aguas se calmaran. Asintió vagamente y se dio media vuelta para irse; sin embargo, frenó al instante —Dale una oportunidad a Phil. Él vale la pena— dijo.

—Cierra la puerta después de salir— respondió secamente Isabella.

Aquella noche no parecía que iba a dormir bien. Se juntaba el hecho de haber dormido durante prácticamente toda la tarde y la breve discusión que había tenido con su madre. Así que, en medio de la madrugada, se levantó de la cama a tientas. Aun llevaba puesto los vaqueros y la camiseta, pero no tenía los tenis. Supuso que su madre –en un intento de tener una atención con ella–, se los había quitado. Se adentró en su armario con la mirada pensativa mientras daba con unas pantuflas, muy parecidas a las que Renee llevaba horas atrás. Cuando entró por primera vez al armario, reparó en la cantidad de ropa que había en él, pero no se dio cuenta que la mayoría de ella era nueva. Habían renovado su armario en su ausencia. Y supuso además que, en algún lugar de la casa, estarían las maletas que faltaban desempacar. Isabella decidió darse la vuelta y abandonar la habitación mientras caminaba hasta la cocina, escaleras abajo. El dolor de las costillas empezaba a ceder, poco a poco. Había perdido la coleta mientras dormía, así que ahora llevaba su cabello suelto y revuelto, como si él mismo tuviese una actitud despreocupada ante la situación.

La castaña hubiese seguido caminando, si algo más no hubiese atraído su atención. Phil se encontraba reclinado sobre la encimera de la cocina, más atento al vaso de agua que tenía entre sus manos que a su nueva compañía. A Isabella le tomó unos segundos apartarse sutilmente y resguardarse con uno de los muros de la entrada de la cocina, para observar con atención a aquel hombre. Él llevaba el torso desnudo y el pantalón pijama le quedaba a la perfección en sus caderas, de hecho, caía con soltura revelando una elástica con el nombre "Calvin Klein" grabado. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, escrutándolo. No se había percatado de sus labios llenos, ni de su mandíbula fuerte, tampoco de los brazos perfectamente definidos y musculosos, ahora tensados por la posición en la que los tenía. Ella no se había dado cuenta de la espontaneidad con la que se mantenía de pie ni tampoco de cómo un mechón de cabello rubio caía en su frente. Había pasado de él con rapidez y ni siquiera lo había detallado. Ahora que lo hacía, su sonrisa victoriosa delataba su nuevo plan: si a su madre había preferido a un hombre por sobre su hija, entonces su hija podría preferir a un hombre por sobre su madre. ¿Qué mejor elección que su propio esposo? El dolor que iba a causarle, la haría pagar con creces sus años de nulo desasosiego hacia la que era su hija. Isabella observó unos segundos más a Phil, mientras él terminaba de beber su vaso de agua y, antes de que él pudiese girarse y darse cuenta de su presencia, la castaña había emprendido su marcha hacia su habitación.

Se dejó caer en su cama tan pronto estuvo allí, y una sonrisa trémula se posó en sus labios. No sabía en realidad si estar feliz y olvidar que, a pesar de todo, se trataba de Renee o simplemente alegrarse sin más. Así que su labio tembló, dudoso entre hacer caso a la sonrisa que Isabella se había forzado a hacer. Entre el recuerdo de su padre y su nuevo plan, esa noche la chica durmió largo y tendido.

A la mañana siguiente, sorprendió a su madre y a su esposo desayunando juntos en el comedor. Nunca pudieron imaginarse que la chica iba a abandonar sus aposentos y a unírseles. Ella, en lugar de criticar el hecho de que no la llamaran para el desayuno, mostró una sonrisa cordial y tomó asiento junto a Phil, quien se sentaba a la cabeza de la mesa –el asiento que su padre había tomado durante años–. La sonrisa de Renee se vació cuando vio a su hija sentarse, pero se recompuso al instante, con una alegría que Isabella nunca antes había visto, por lo que supuso que estaría fingiendo.

—Me alegra que te unas a nosotros hoy, cariño— dijo la mujer, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

La castaña no tuvo tiempo para responder, pues Phil tomó la palabra —Así es, de hecho pensé que sería yo el que tendría que llevarte el desayuno a la cama— era una broma, obviamente, pero Giselle no rio. Parecía incómoda con ese tipo de juegos, en cambio, Isabella, se atrevió a soltar una corta risa y sostener la mirada del hombre.

—Me hubiese gustado que lo intentaras— dijo, con una invitación implícita.

Su madre carraspeó, para atraer la atención de ambos y, a partir de ese momento, la tensión empezó a reinar en la mesa. Podía notarlo en los hombros rígidos de Phil y en la forma en la que Renee le dirigía furtivas miradas; Isabella, en cambio, se limitó a sonreír como si disfrutara de una broma personal. Ver a su madre en esas circunstancias, le divertía bastante. Cuando terminó de comer los hot cakes, alternó una mirada entre Renee y su esposo antes de levantarse.

—Me retiro. Los dejo para que puedan hablar… De hecho, creo que tendrían que hacerlo. Unos minutos más, y hubiese buscado una tijera para cortar yo misma esta tensión— suspiró la chica mientras se levantaban triunfante.

La mirada estupefacta de Phil la tenía sin cuidado, y así mismo le dejaba de importar la fuerte mirada que su madre le dirigía. Casi parecía haber podido recuperar a la vieja Renee, esa mujer fría que miraba a todos como si hubiese dicho una gran estupidez. No, en realidad como si la vida de esa persona fuese por completo una estupidez.


	4. CAPITULO IV

**CAPITULO IV**

El resto del día pasó sin contratiempos; de hecho, a eso de las diez de la mañana, observó desde su ventana como Phil y su madre salían en un bonito deportivo rojo. Supuso que él se había pasado un par de horas convenciendo a su mujer de que abandonara esa postura molesta que había adquirido en el desayuno. Seguro le estaría diciendo que no pasaba nada, que no volvería a hacer un chiste así. Sin embargo, Isabella podía entender la razón por la que su madre estaba a la defensiva. La castaña era muy parecida a aquella mujer, pero más joven, más atrevida. Era alta, más que Renee; tenía piernas largas y torneadas, muslos firmes y fuertes, unos pechos que realzaban su feminidad. Su piel era suave y clara, tenía algunas pecas sobre sus mejillas; sus ojos eran color chocolate, y su cabello castaño caía en ondas suaves un poco más allá de sus hombros. Sus labios eran llenos y esa actitud, tan segura de sí misma y a veces tan descarada, invitaría a cualquier hombre a caer ante sus pies. Isabella no estaba jugando, pero Renee creía que sí. Estaba equivocada en no prestar atención a aquella chica que se había convertido en su rival.

La castaña sonrió cuando los vio partir y, de hecho, se atrevió a alzar una de sus manos despidiéndose eufóricamente antes de soltar una carcajada. Había ignorado por completo el dolor que le generó el gesto, tenía algo más importante en su mente entonces. El resto de la tarde, en cambio, fue bastante aburrido. En Washington, no tenía amigos con los que pudiera salir, y aquellos que había tenido eran hijos de políticos, gente estirada que se vestía con trajes de diseñador para atender a algún llamado de la élite durante las fiestas de sociedad. Le enfermaba el solo hecho de salir con gente así. Así que pasó su día explorando el nuevo guardarropa que tenía. Su madre había comprado para ella una buena cantidad de pantalones de mezclilla, suéteres de cachemira, tops de seda ajustados a su cintura, chaquetas de cuero, otras de fibra, algunos pantaloncillos cortos veraniegos, ropa deportiva, vestidos casuales. Ropa normal. Nada a lo que le podía sacar provecho. Anotó mentalmente entonces que debía darse una vuelta por el centro comercial.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, estaba sola. Ni su madre ni Phil se habían aparecido en todo el día por la casa; así que Isabella tuvo que conformarse con un plato de cereal mientras veía una mala película en la televisión del salón de descanso. La servidumbre se había retirado temprano, porque así ella lo había pedido. Quiso esperar a Renee, pero cuando el reloj dio las once, se dijo que no perdería su tiempo. La castaña abandonó su posición en aquel salón y se retiró a su habitación.

Las semanas pasaron con rapidez, sin ninguna movida por parte de la chica. Phil se mantenía distante con ella, y no quería forzar las cosas, o al menos no frente a su madre, eso terminaría poniéndola sobre aviso. Era martes, cuando decidió bajar las escaleras con rapidez y se los encontró en el salón. Isabella vestía pantalones entubados y tacones de quince centímetros, su blusa llevaba un bonito escote y encima de ella se había echado una chaqueta; se había dicho que no podía quedarse todo el día encerrada, así que haría las compras que tenía pendientes. Para ese momento, los dolores que habían dejado el accidente de tres semanas atrás ya habían desaparecido por completo y de hecho, ya no se le veía en lo absoluto demacrada. Tampoco pensaba en lo que había pasado en Niza. Su mente bloqueó los acontecimientos de forma muy oportuna.

— ¿Vas a salir? — escuchó preguntar a su madre desde el sillón.

Phil mantenía su brazo en torno a los hombros de Renee mientras enfocaba la mirada en una comedia romántica que seguramente la mujer le había obligado a ver. Parecía aburrido de la situación.

—Así es — respondió secamente la chica, sin ni siquiera detenerse a sostener una conversación.

Afuera, ya la esperaba el chofer de uno de los audi que tenían a su disposición. Le indicó que se dirigirían al centro comercial y subió al cómodo auto. El viaje les tomó más o menos treinta minutos, especialmente por el tráfico de la ciudad y la hora que Isabella había elegido para salir. Casi era el mediodía. Una vez que el audi entró al estacionamiento del centro comercial, la chica le indicó al hombre que podía dar una vuelta si quería, ella lo llamaría cuando estuviese lista. Tomó el número telefónico del hombre en su móvil, y abandonó el auto justo en frente de las enormes puertas del lugar.

Contrario a lo que pudiese pensarse, y a pesar de que era la hora del almuerzo, las personas iban de aquí para allá, y a Isabella no le tomó más de dos minutos decidir la tienda a la que quería ir. Victoria's Secret se encontraba al fondo de un largo pasillo y parecía llamarla con fuerte atracción. Casi podía oír su nombre. Sin embargo, un par de segundos después, se dio cuenta que en realidad si estaba escuchando su nombre, pero no era aquella tienda la que la llamaba.

— ¿Isabella Swan? — preguntó una voz algo familiar.

Bella evaluó el rostro del chico frente a ella. Tendría unos 20 años, cuanto mucho, y vestía pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta a juego. Sencillo. Su pelo iba revuelto y era rubio, con ojos claro. Le pareció atractivo al instante. La castaña sonrió casi con coquetería porque, a pesar de no saber de quién se trataba, el hecho de que la reconociera le causó cierta gracia; aunado a ello, ¿podría negarle una sonrisa a alguien atractivo?

—Veo que sabes mi nombre— respondió ella inclinando suavemente el rostro —Pero yo no sé el tuyo.

Él pareció atónito mientras la miraba —Soy Mike Newton. Nos conocimos hace años ¿No lo recuerdas? Una de esas tantas fiestas de sociedad. Nos fuimos juntos— explicó mientras la miraba interesado, como si estuviese esperando que ella dijera "ah sí, claro, ya recuerdo", pero ella no lo hizo.

—Así que nos fuimos juntos…— repitió la castaña con un toque divertido.

—No quisiste tener sexo conmigo— se adelantó a explicar él.

Inevitablemente, ella terminó soltando una sonora carcajada mientras sostenía su abdomen. Obviamente no había tenido sexo, por dos razones: la primera, de haberlo hecho, lo recordaría; la segunda, era virgen para aquel momento, recordaría aun más el hecho de haber perdido la virginidad con "Mike Newton".

—Bueno, eso podemos solucionarlo— sonrió ella, esta vez con cierta picardía que para él no pasó desapercibido. Mike no respondió, se limitó a mirarla como el ciego que mira el sol por primera vez — ¿Vienes? — inquirió la castaña mientras empezaba a caminar y le hacía una seña con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la tienda en el fondo. Su sonrisa era una invitación clara, y su mirada lo recorrió con descaro hasta posarse en su entrepierna. Él entendió el mensaje.

Lo que estaba haciendo, le tenía sin cuidado; se había tomado la tarea de contar mentalmente los días que habían pasado desde su período a la fecha en la que estaban y, cuando tuvo la seguridad de que no había riesgo, entonces no dio marcha atrás. Hace meses que estaba con nadie, y era partidaria de creer que la práctica hacía al maestro. A final de cuentas, cuando quería algo, lo conseguía. En ese momento quería un polvo, ¿y quién iba a negárselo? Mike la siguió de cerca, en medio de la estupefacción en la que lo había dejado la respuesta de la chica. Había acudido a ella para saludarla y quedar en otro lugar pero, ante las palabras de la ella, no iba a negarse a que Isabella se abriera de piernas con él. La había deseado en aquel entonces y la seguía deseando ahora. Había tenido que esperar años para que la castaña al fin cediera y, aunque sabía que después de eso posiblemente no volverían a verse, al menos había conseguido lo que quería. Él entró a la tienda después de ella. La miró tomar unas prendas de lencería y leyó sus labios cuando gesticuló "Entra en cinco". La anticipación lo recorría mientras la veía entrar al probador de damas.

Isabella se paseó por el lugar mientras buscaba un cubículo vacío. Solo tenía cinco minutos antes de que él entrara, y se preguntaba qué pasaría si los descubrían teniendo sexo en la tienda. Sonrió con diversión. Seguramente sería un escándalo que la Congresista Swan, tuviese una hija que follara en pleno centro comercial; eso no le quedaría nada mal para lo que tenía planeado para Renee. Así que, cuando vio un probador vacío, entró en él dejando la puerta entreabierta, lo suficiente para que Mike pudiese encontrarla, y colocó la prenda que había tomado de la tienda en un pequeño gancho en la puerta. Se miró al espejo mientras estaba sola y mordió su labio con cierta satisfacción. Tan inmersa estaba en su reflejo, que dio un respingo cuando la puerta del probador se abrió y aquel chico entró en él. La miró desde su espalda, con los ojos fijos en el reflejo frente a ella. Isabella sonrió y él también lo hizo. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella y las manos de él fueron a su cintura. Ella aun se mantenía de espaldas, disfrutando del espectáculo que le daba su propio reflejo en aquel espejo. Él paseó sus manos por las caderas de la chica, ascendiendo hasta su cintura, deleitándose con lo pequeña que era. Sus manos, en seguida encontraron los pechos de la chica, quien mordió su labio con anticipación.

Sin esperar más, Isabella se giró hacia él y posó su mano sobre su nuca al tiempo que sus labios buscaban los de él. Mike dejó que los labios expertos de ella capturaran los suyos mientras se fundían en un beso desesperado, tanto que terminó empujándola hacia aquel espejo en el que ambos se habían visto. Ella mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de él, en advertencia a lo silenciosos que debían de ser; pero el gesto solo logró ponerlo más. Mike tomó con posesión la cintura de la chica, alzándola con rapidez mientras ella abría sus piernas y lo rodeaba con ellas. Su beso frenético provocó que la piel de Isabella se erizara mientras las manos del joven se cerraban en torno al trasero de la chica, disfrutando de él como lo había deseado con anterioridad. Unos segundos después ella estaba en el suelo y sus manos trabajaban con rapidez mientras encontraban el botón y la cremallera del pantalón de su acompañante. Lo miró a los ojos unos segundos, y descendió su mano unos centímetros, hasta dar con su entrepierna y acariciar por sobre su pantalón aquel miembro notablemente erecto. Entreabrió sus labios, en un jadeo apenas audible, por la sorpresa que le había generado saber lo preparado que estaba para ella.

—Te ha estado esperando— murmuró él, ante el gesto de la chica.

Isabella sonrió complacida y sus manos se movieron diestras sobre aquel miembro, hasta que tuvo suficiente de mantenerlo cautivo, y se acuclilló mientras se aventuraba a meter su mano entre el pantalón de su acompañante. Se encontró entonces con una carne dura y deseosa, con un miembro erecto que la recibía preso de la anticipación, deseoso de estar dentro de ella. Isabella elevó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos oscurecidos de Mike, una clara invitación a que prosiguiera. Relamió sus labios entonces, a sabiendas de lo que haría a continuación. Sin perder de vista los ojos de aquel chico, Isabella rozó la punta del miembro con su lengua; lo sostenía con seguridad, y disfrutaba cada uno de los leves temblores que invadían a su acompañante. Acarició nuevamente el miembro, y esta vez pasó su lengua de adelante hacia atrás, empezando por su punta, acariciando con aquella parte húmeda de su boca toda la extensión del miembro masculino. Abrió su boca entonces y cubrió con sus labios los dientes, cuidando de no rozarlo con él, mientras lo recibía dentro de ella en toda su extensión, disfrutando de una buena dotación de longitud. Saborearlo era la gloria, especialmente porque había extrañado tener uno de aquellos miembros entre sus manos. Mike movió sus caderas con un ligero compás mientras sostenía con suavidad la cabeza de la castaña. Se movía de adelante hacia atrás mientras penetraba la boca de ella. Una y otra vez, con los ojos casi volteados por la excitación que le estaba provocando.

Isabella terminó de bajar los pantalones de él en un gesto rápido y subió hasta su altura. Él rodeó la cintura de la chica con uno de sus brazos y la atrajo hacia ella, haciendo que su miembro erecto rozara el vientre bajo de la chica. Ella gimió, y mordió su labio al instante, a sabiendas que no podía hacer demasiado bullicio. Sonrió entonces complaciente y acarició el miembro de él mientras él abandonaba su cintura lentamente y se adueñaba de los hombros de su chaqueta, quitándola con rapidez. Pronto, también se había deshecho de la blusa con escote de la chica. En un movimiento rápido, ella había quedado pegada al espejo y él había liberado el botón de los pantalones de mezclilla de la chica. La ayudó a subir un pie mientras bajaba el pantalón, y luego el otro, mientras seguía con su trabajo. En bracier y panties, la observó extasiado. Una de las manos de Mike viajó al sexo deseoso de ella, rozando suavemente por encima de sus panties. Ella volvió a gemir, y él cubrió sus labios con su mano libre. Estaba demasiado excitada, y el hecho de ser presa del silencio al que él la obligaba, la ponía aun más. Lo miró con ojos deseosos mientras él permitía que su mano se colara por aquellas bragas y tocaba la humedad a la que ella había quedado sometida. La tocó allí. Donde solo un hombre experimentado podía hacerla disfrutar. Separó los pliegues de ella y se encontró con el centro de su placer, lo acarició con suavidad, pero su mano diestra fue trabajando con mayor rapidez mientras conseguía arrancar gemidos apenas audibles, obstruidos por la mano de él, que cubría la boca de Isabella. Ella quiso girar la cabeza, retorcerse del placer, pero estaba bajo su dominio. Él tocaba aquel punto cada vez con más rapidez, cada vez con mayor experiencia. Y ella se estaba volviendo loca. La súplica de sus ojos hizo que él retirara la mano que cubría su boca.

—Te necesito dentro de mi— dijo ella, apenas capaz de pronunciar palabra.

Pero eso no era lo que él tenía en mente. Movió su cabeza en una clara señal de negativa y se separó apenas un poco para bajar las panties de la chica. Ella lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, atenta a sus movimientos. Con un ligero golpe, le indicó que separara las piernas, y ella así lo hizo. Aquella mano que había tocado su centro, recorrió nuevamente los pliegues de su vagina, disfrutando el recorrido y el temblor que le estaba haciendo causar. Se detuvo entonces en su entrada, evidentemente humedecida y, sin pensarlo dos veces, adentró un dedo exploratorio en ella. Isabella gimió, y la mirada de advertencia que él le dedicó, la hizo morder su labio inferior. Mike movió su dedo dentro de ella, deleitándose con su humedad, relamiendo sus labios, ansioso de probarla. Metió otro dedo, y sintió lo estrecha que era. Cerró los ojos con regodeo a consciencia de que el sexo con ella iba a ser maravilloso. Sin pensarlo si quiera, su cara se acercó a la vagina de Isabella y la punta de su nariz rozó el clítoris de ella. No fue necesario alzar la mirada para notar que ella se estaba esforzando por no gemir. Olió la mezcla que tenía ante él, la humedad de aquel sexo y el deseo que la embargaba. Lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él y, tal como ella había hecho al principio, con la punta de la lengua él delineó el sexo de la chica, separando los pliegues de su vagina con una lengua adiestrada que recorría con experiencia todos los recovecos de lo que tenía ante él. Se detuvo en su centro, y sus labios se cerraron en torno a él, succionándolo con deleite, mientras sus dedos seguían moviéndose dentro de ella. Los dedos de ella de pronto se cerraron en torno al cabello del chico, halándolo con suavidad. Él entendió el mensaje y, un segundo después, se encontraba de pie; tomó sus muslos entre sus manos y la alzó para penetrarla con fuerza, catapultándola al orgasmo.

El éxtasis lo llevó a moverse con fuerza dentro de ella mientras la chica cerraba sus piernas en torno a la cintura de él. Permitiéndole que entrara más dentro de ella a pesar de que los espasmos la invadían y los músculos de su vagina se contraían en torno al miembro masculino. Sentía el escozor, pero era todo tan placentero que poco le interesaba la sensación de su sexo. Tenía tanto deseo de aquel miembro palpitante y deseoso, que dejó que él la penetrara cuanto quisiera. Mike la dejó en el suelo y la giró casi con brusquedad; Isabella posicionó sus manos a ambos lados en el espejo y separó sus piernas de espaldas a él, se inclinó entonces y volvió a recibir las embestidas furiosas del chico. Apretaba su miembro con los músculos de su sexo y estaba deleitada con el efecto que estaba teniendo en ella. Hasta que en un momento, cuando él se detuvo y apretó el clítoris de ella con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra abrazaba su cintura, en ese momento, ambos llegaron al clímax. El orgasmo abrasador los hizo temblar, y ella tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar de placer.

La respiración de ambos era entrecortada, y se quedaron en su posición unos minutos. Él aun estaba dentro de ella. Se removió un poco y la castaña jadeó aun de placer; sin poder evitarlo, él volvió a embestir contra ella y el cuerpo de la chica tembló con anticipación.

—Un tercer orgasmo me dejaría desmayada— advirtió en un tono pícaro.

Él la embistió con su miembro hasta el fondo y se pegó a ella cuando la chica gimió sonoramente. No le interesaba en ese punto si la habían escuchado o no, había conseguido lo que buscaba. Mike salió de dentro de ella y apretó su miembro ahora flácido contra el trasero de la chica, solo para que pudiera sentirlo. Todo había sido tan rápido que, ni él se había quitado la camiseta, ni ella se había deshecho del corpiño. Incluso, había tenido sexo con los tacones de quince centímetros puestos.

Isabella se giró y encaró al chico. Sentía el escozor en su vagina, pero le gustaba demasiado sentirlo allá abajo. Él la miraba aun extasiado, sin poder creer aquella aventura que habían tenido. La castaña rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y buscó sus labios en un beso frenético. Deseoso. Mike correspondió de la misma forma, disfrutando del sabor de los labios de la castaña. Hasta que el tiempo les dijo que había sido suficiente. Tomaron aire unos cuantos segundos antes de que ella subiera sus pantis y su pantalón, y se pusiera además su blusa y chaqueta. Él también subió sus pantalones y arregló su cabello en el espejo.

Por un momento, Isabella creyó que él iba a dudar sobre la forma en la que saldrían de allí, pero sonrió satisfecha cuando Mike le ofreció su mano y salieron juntos de aquel probador. Ante la mirada atónita de las mujeres que se habían arremolinado alrededor para ver a la pareja que había gemido durante esos minutos. Salieron de aquella tienda tomados de la mano, pero la chica se soltó al instante en el que cruzaron el umbral.

—Bueno, supongo que fue bueno mientras duró— anunció ella, con una sonrisa divertida.

Él podía entender el mensaje. Eso era todo. Asintió en su dirección y correspondió la sonrisa divertida de la chica.

—Te extrañamos en la ciudad, Swan. Espero que nos veamos pronto.


	5. CAPITULO V

**CAPITULO V**

Esa fue la despedida de Mike, a quien Isabella vio alejarse antes de soltar una sonora carcajada. La había pasado bien, pero tenía cosas que hacer. Se tomó entonces su tiempo para hacer las compras pertinentes; de hecho, hasta regreso a Victoria's Secret en busca de lencería, a pesar de la crítica mirada de algunas mujeres en la tienda. A final de cuentas, ella tenía millones en el banco ¿importaban las miradas de los demás? Al cabo de unas horas, consideró que era conveniente regresar a casa, así que llamó al chofer, que al parecer llevaba un buen rato con el auto aparcado en el estacionamiento.

La casa estaba iluminada cuando llegó. Serían cerca de las siete pm, hora de la cena. Se adentró en el lugar cargado con varias bolsas que indicaban las compras de día, y se tomó la libertad de pasar a saludar al comedor. Su madre, que se encontraba animadamente hablando con Phil, se quedó perpleja al observar a la rozagante Isabella que estaba de pie en el umbral de la entrada al comedor.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que están diciendo de ti? — atacó directamente Renee.

La chica supo inmediatamente que se refería al encuentro con Mike en el centro comercial. Seguramente alguien habría dado la noticia a la prensa a cambio de unos buenos billetes. Isabella se encogió de hombros, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—No, ¿qué dicen? — preguntó con un tono inocente.

Notó como Phil luchaba por esconder la sonrisa que divertida que amenazaba con surgir en su cara. Así que esta vez la castaña mostró más seguridad.

— ¿Cómo es posible que hayas tenido sexo en público? — criticó su madre.

—No fue en público, estábamos dentro de un probador— los detalles hicieron que el rostro de Renee se transformara de indignación a una clara molestia —Y antes de que digas cualquier cosa…— se adelantó a decir la chica —Casi tuve mi tercer orgasmo. Así que estoy muy cansada como para discutir.

Renee se quedó perpleja ante las claras palabras de su hija, quien se retiró con displicencia a su habitación, sin ver atrás. Sin embargo, podía sentir los ojos de Phil sobre su cuerpo, evaluándolo un tanto más de lo necesario. Sonrió mientras caminaba, porque sabía que pronto tendría lo que quería.

A la semana siguiente, se encontró con la noticia de que Renee debía marcharse un par de semanas por un viaje de trabajo. A Isabella ya le parecía extraño que de hecho su madre no hubiese tenido que hacer uno de esos típicos viajes que en particular, marcaron la infancia de la castaña. Era lunes, cuando observaba desde su ventana cómo Phil la despedía frente al audi que la llevaría al aeropuerto. La chica se mantuvo concentrada en el rostro de la mujer, que parecía imperturbable mientras le decía algunas cosas a su esposo; parecían instrucciones, pero entonces la castaña no podía asegurarlo. Se cruzó de brazos, intrigada, pero no tuvo intenciones de bajar a despedirla. Unos minutos después, la vio partir. Isabella supo en seguida que esas dos semanas eran su oportunidad para poner en marcha su plan, debía ser inteligente y hacerlo de forma que a su padrastro no le quedara más que decir que sí. Pero nunca habían hablado en privado. Renee siempre se la pasaba rondando alrededor de él; en ese sentido, Isabella debía ser capaz de tantear el terreno antes de aventurarse con algo más.

Esa fue la razón por la que, cuando la tarde llegó, la castaña descendió por las escaleras y se condujo al salón, desde donde podía escuchar el piano sonar. Se extrañó en seguida, pues no tenía idea de que Phil tocara el piano.

—No sabía que tocaras— dijo la chica, cruzada de brazos y con el cuerpo pegado al umbral de la puerta.

Él no había reparado en la presencia de ella sino hasta que la escuchó hablar, en ese momento, dejó de tocar y alzó el rostro hacia la muchacha. La miró interesado durante unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada y hacer amago de levantarse. ¿Estaba huyendo de ella?

— ¿Por qué no sigues tocando? — quiso saber la castaña, mientras caminaba con paso seguro hasta él. Phil la miró sin decir palabra mientras ella se acercaba. Isabella se detuvo junto al piano y cogió impulso para sentarse sobre él —No muerdo— dijo de pronto —A menos que me provoquen— alzó una ceja en su dirección y sonrió.

—Pensé que no querías compartir la tarde con el marido de tu madre— fue lo primero que dijo él.

La chica lo evaluó por unos segundos, que fueron eternos para ambos antes de que ella fuese capaz de volver a hablar. Usaba un tono condescendiente, y se preocupaba por cuidar cada una de sus palabras para que su plan no fuese descubierto en el primer asalto y él saltara con un muy oportuno "¿qué pretendes?".

—Descubrí que no voy a hacer nada con pasar de ti como si no importaras. Por si no te has dado cuenta, decidí que iba a recuperar mi vida, pero ahora tú formas parte de ella— explicó con calma —Y resulta que no conozco nada de ti.

Aquella era una clara invitación para que hablara. Phil la miró sin comprender del todo su repentino interés. Pero Isabella notó como su desconfianza daba paso a la resignación. Empezaría a hablar.

—Tengo 33 años…— empezó a decir, tal vez esperó que la chica acotara algo, pero ella se reservó el impacto que su edad le provocó. Aquello solo sirvió para reafirmarse a sí misma que el hecho de querer compartir algo más que una simple conversación con él, no estaba mal del todo. —Soy psicólogo. Tu madre me conoció hace unos años, cuando tu padre falleció. Asistía a mis terapias— esta vez, la cara de sorpresa de Isabella hizo que él se detuviera en esa parte de la historia —Supongo que no sabes que tu madre buscó ayuda profesional…— la castaña negó con la cabeza, ante la pregunta de él —Pues sí, lo hizo. Algunos amigos la recomendaron conmigo, o eso me dijo.

— ¿Por qué alguien tan joven? Quiero decir, mi padre murió hace casi cuatro años, tú tendrías que haber tenido 29 años para ese entonces— dijo la castaña, con la mayor calma que encontró —No entiendo porqué mi madre buscó a alguien tan inexperto si podía conseguir a un psicólogo reconocido.

Phil se encogió de hombros, sopesando las palabras de la chica —Según me dijo, no quería que nadie supiera que asistía a consultas. Se suponía que ella estaba bien, eso quería aparentar. Es muy dura ¿sabes? Tú eres como ella.

Isabella frunció el ceño ante las palabras de él, sin entender del todo porqué lo decía — ¿En qué me parezco a ella? — quiso saber.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y suspiró —Tienen esa manía de actuar de cualquier otra forma para no evidenciar lo mucho que les afecta una situación. Se vuelven frías y distantes… Cuando llegaste aquella vez, el día que estuviste en el centro comercial, entendí que habías hecho lo que hiciste porque querías llamar la atención…— Isabella interrumpió las palabras de él con una sonora carcajada.

—Tuve sexo porque quería tener sexo, Phil. No deberías pensar demasiado en eso ¿Sabes? Son necesidades biológicas. Tú también las tienes— deliberadamente, la chica miró la entrepierna del hombre cuando habló.

Notó entonces como él tragaba en seco, seguramente nervioso por el giro de los acontecimientos. En un principio, ella no había querido ser tan clara, pero lo cierto era que, Isabella siempre había sido una descarada, o eso era lo que era desde que se encontró en su adolescencia. Podía ser bastante graciosa, si, pero era muy directa en lo que decía, y no tenía pudor para hablar de sexo. Tampoco lo tenía cuando quería hacerlo, y no le interesaba el momento, el lugar, o la persona. Podía entonces no ser la mejor chica, ni la más correcta, pero su espontaneidad innata le generaba cierta curiosidad a Phil, quien se esforzó por contenerse.

—Está bien— dijo él, sin más.

— ¿A dónde fueron mi madre y tú hace unas semanas? Cuando no llegaron a dormir — preguntó la chica, sólo para que Phil no se levantara y se marchara.

Sabía que tenía que acercarse a él, de la manera que fuera. Tal vez debía aprender sobre piano, o simplemente tenía que pasearse en panties por toda la casa; estaba bastante consciente de que esas semanas que tenía para ellos eran cruciales si quería ejecutar bien su plan. Isabella no era estúpida, y su mente ya se encontraba maquinando su siguiente paso; y estaba tan absorta en ello, que no se dio cuenta que Phil había empezado a hablar hasta que él carraspeó.

—La llevé a cenar— explicó con un encogimiento de hombros.

La sonrisa de Isabella, delató lo que estaba pensando. No habían llegado a dormir a casa, y la chica lo recordaba porque había tenido la intención de quedarse a esperar a su madre esa noche, así que suponía que la velada había ido tan bien que quisieron terminarla en otro lado.

—Supongo que fue un muy bien restaurante. La cena les llevó toda la noche— una mirada sugestiva sería más que suficiente, y aunque a Isabella le pareció ver un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro del hombre, él no tardó en rascarse la nuca en un gesto de clara incomodidad. La castaña quiso hacer algo para remediar lo que había hecho, pero Phil se levantó de aquel piano y le dirigió una sonrisa cortes antes de argumentar que tenía trabajo por hacer.

No habían hablado prácticamente nada, e Isabella no estaba muy consciente del trabajo que Phil tendría por hacer. Tal vez aun se dedicaba a la psicología a pesar de estar casado con una mujer cuyo ingreso mensual no daba lugar a la necesidad de que el resto de los integrantes de su familia trabajara. En parte, pensar en eso hizo que surgiera cierto sentimiento de culpa en la castaña; iba a perjudicar a un buen hombre por una simple venganza, y eso la pintaba como alguien desalmada… Alguien a la que no le interesaba pasar por encima de quien sea con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Y se preguntaba en ese sentido, ¿cuándo se había transformado en eso? Aquella era una pregunta que se hacía muy a menudo últimamente, pero conocía la respuesta desde antes de que se la formulara: se había transformado en eso desde la muerte de Charlie. Y allí era donde se empeñaba en culpar a Renee… De no haber sido por ella, Isabella nunca hubiese tenido que tomar las decisiones que tomó.

Instintivamente, la castaña llevó una de sus manos a su vientre y lo acarició manteniendo la mirada perdida en uno de los puntos de la habitación. Nunca supo que fue de James después de abandonar Niza, y la verdad es que no estaba interesada en llamar a Aro y preguntarle. Sabía que su abuelo estaba más que capacitado para "sacar la basura", por lo que era mejor dejar todo en sus manos. Y con aquel último pensamiento, la chica bajó de un salto del piano en el que se había acomodado y dio un vistazo al salón. Estaba sola, y no sabía si en realidad Phil había abandonado la casa o se había encerrado en su despacho. O mejor dicho, en el despacho de Charlie.

La castaña no tardó en rodar los ojos, recordando entonces el objetivo de su plan. Fue entonces cuando decidió abandonar el salón y dirigirse a las enormes puertas corredizas que la llevarían a la biblioteca, donde fácilmente podía encontrarse al marido de su padre, o tal vez no. Y en realidad, no. Phil no estaba allí, por lo que Isabella supo entonces que ese sería un día perdido. Sin embargo, en lugar de darse la vuelta, decidió aproximarse al escritorio de caoba que representaba aquella habitación; era bastante grande, y estaba perfectamente organizado. Habían papeles amontonados en una esquina y un par de libros de psicología que Isabella jamás había visto; le quedaba claro que ese era un sitio de trabajo de Phil, pero si no estaba ahí, entonces habían dos opciones: O tenía aun su consultorio, o le había mentido. Isabella frunció el ceño. Se le había ocurrido una idea para comprobar sus sospechas, así que tomó la correspondencia que vio sobre la superficie de aquel escritorio y leyó con rapidez. Había facturas dirigidas a Phil Dwyer, y con ellas también había una dirección; al parecer, las facturas no llegaban a casa, pero el esposo de Renee las llevaba a la biblioteca, tal vez directamente desde su consultorio; eso significaba que, era bastante probable que la dirección que allí estaba correspondiera al sitio de trabajo de Phil. _Bingo_. Isabella sonrió leyendo con rapidez: «Maryland Avenue Southwest, Washington D. C.,», en la línea de abajo, el nombre del edificio y el número del local. Tenía una dirección, ahora sólo tenía que llegar a ella.

Sin embargo, tras dejar todo como estaba, el sonido de un teléfono la sobresaltó. Miró a su alrededor, antes de darse cuenta que estaba sonando la línea telefónica que tenían en la biblioteca, por lo que no tardó en levantar el teléfono.

—Diga— respondió secamente.

Del otro lado del teléfono, había una voz familiar que ella no fue capaz de reconocer, a pesar de que estaba bastante segura de que la había escuchado antes.

—Así que es cierto, regresaste a la ciudad— había una nota de sarcasmo en aquella voz femenina — ¿No me recuerdas?

Isabella guardó en silencio durante un par de segundos, —Me sería de mucha ayuda que me dijeras con quién hablo — intentó contener su irritación.

—Jessica Stanley.

Aquel nombre era uno que la castaña podía recordar. Jessica había sido la primera amiga que tuvo en esas molestas fiestas de élite a las que tenía que asistir antes de que su padre falleciera, por lo que desde pequeñas siempre habían sido muy amigas. Claro está, Isabella no confiaba demasiado en ella… Tenía la impresión de que la chica no era más que una interesada que era capaz de vender a su madre al diablo con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Pero vale, en la situación en la que estaban, Isabella también era como Jessica. De forma que, la castaña suspiró.

—Que sorpresa… Ha pasado mucho tiempo— se excusó.

—Lo sé, por eso me gustaría quedar.

No estaba muy consciente de en qué términos estaba la relación con Jessica, pero Isabella decidió que era un mejor plan que mantenerse esperando que Phil se dignara a aparecer, o a aventurarse a investigar sobre su trabajo en Maryland Ave., así que aceptó.


	6. CAPITULO VI

**CAPITULO VI**

Tras haber quedado con Jessica, Isabella no tardó en abandonar la biblioteca y dirigirse a su habitación; aun vestía la ropa que se había colocado esa mañana, y no tenía intenciones de salir de copas vestida como estaba, por lo que necesitaría un par de horas para estar lista. Esa, en parte había sido la razón por la que le dijo a aquella chica que se verían a las 10pm en uno de los clubes más concurridos del centro de la ciudad, pero la otra razón era que tenía la esperanza de ver al marido de su madre antes de irse. Esperó entonces unos cuantos minutos luego de que estuvo lista; Isabella había vestido un corto y ceñido vestido rojo, que dejaba poco de su escote a la imaginación; su cabello caía en suaves ondas castañas y su maquillaje de noche enmarcaba la profundidad de su mirada. Sabía que estaba vestida como para que cualquier hombre perdiera la cabeza, y esa era su intención con Phil; sin embargo, a pesar de que su reloj marcó las 10pm, su padrastro nunca llegó. Le parecía absurdo seguir esperando, siendo que había quedado de verse con Jessica, así que decidió abandonar la casa y considerar tal vez habría una buena oportunidad mañana.

Quería ser optimista, la verdad. Así que con pensamientos renovados, la castaña salió hacia la fría noche y subió al audi negro que la esperaba. Desde que regresó, había pensado en obtener un auto, pero seguía siendo menor de edad, y dado lo que tenía planeado para su madre… No, no creía que fuese buena idea tener un auto. Era distinto entrar a una discoteca, pues no había nada que una buena cantidad de dólares en la entrada no resolviera; además, ¿Quién iba a negarle la entrada a Isabella Swan? Nadie, y eso lo supo la chica cuando, tras llegar al local, no hubo ningún impedimento para que pasara. Notó, a sus espaldas, como el hombre de seguridad que acompañaba al chofer esa noche, se quedaba en la calle observando la entrada de la discoteca. Era casi como si tuviese perros guardianes, pero no se molestaría en escapar de ellos esa noche, salvo que la velada terminara con alguien interesante… Mucho más interesante que Jessica.

Tenía la vaga esperanza de que fuese así, por lo que cuando entró al lugar, no dudó en escanear todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, era la primera vez que iba a una discoteca desde que regresó de Francia, por lo que tendría que disfrutar en grande, y eso incluía ser la estrella de los tabloides al día siguiente. La discoteca no era nada del otro mundo; en Niza, había estado en varias, así que reconocía ese aire festivo, la oscuridad del lugar, las luces de colores que iban de un lado a otro, la música que el Dj hacía sonar, el olor a alcohol y a cigarrillo. _Alcohol_, la palabra sonaba interesante para la chica, que no tardó en dirigirse a la barra para pedir un vaso de bourbon. Había que inaugurar la fiesta como tenía que ser, y añoraba poder sentir ese ardor en su garganta otra vez; sin embargo, mientras caminaba con decisión hacia la barra, el cuerpo de una mujer se interpuso en su camino.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Era bastante típico que esos lugares fuesen concurridos, sin embargo no tardaba en irritarse cuando alguien se cruzaba en su camino; esperó unos segundos a que la mujer se quitara y reanudó la marcha hacia la barra. Una vez allí, tomó asiento en uno de los sitios libres y se permitió sacar su móvil del pequeño bolso que llevaba. Le había dado su número telefónico a Jessica, sólo porque sabía que iba a necesitar comunicarse con ella; y efectivamente, ya tenía un par de mensajes. El último, hacía ya cinco minutos, decía que se encontraran en el baño. Un lugar extraño, si le preguntaban a Isabella, pero tras fruncir el ceño unos segundos, no dudó en levantarse dándole un trago a su bebida.

Le tomó algunos minutos llegar al lugar, en vista de que la gente iba y venía; algunas parejas entraban como si nada, y era bien sabido para qué. Pero Isabella no iba a reparar en ello, sino en elegir bien la puerta a la que debía entrar. Logró vislumbrar entonces la figura de una fémina en un cartel sobre la puerta, y allí fue donde entró. Como era de esperarse, el lugar amortiguaba un poco el ruido que hacía afuera, y dentro podía llevarse una conversación más o menos tranquila; sin embargo, seguía sin entender para qué Jessica la citaría en un baño cuando tenían una gran noche por delante. Vamos, que si quería hablar de los años en los que no se vieron, pudo haberle invitado el desayuno o incluso la cena.

Pero, no, allí estaba, observando todo a su alrededor y cayendo en cuenta de que el baño estaba vacío. Isabella frunció el ceño al instante. Había algo en la escena que definitivamente no estaba bien. Y unos segundos después lo comprendería.

—Isabella— la misma voz femenina que había escuchado por teléfono, se dirigía a ella.

La castaña se giró para encarar a la mujer que hablaba a sus espaldas, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado allí? Seguramente había estado detrás de la puerta cuando ella entró, porque esa sería la única forma de que la chica no la hubiese visto.

—Jessica, ¿qué hacías allí? — preguntó ella mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Te estaba esperando— Jessica se aproximó a la posición de la castaña y sonrió. Una sonrisa que no era amigable… Era casi como aquella que ve a su presa. Algo definitivamente estaba mal. — ¿Sabes? Has cometido un error… Y desde entonces he estado esperando que te disculpes por ello.

Las palabras de la chica llegaron a Isabella, pero esta última no entendió lo que quisieron decir. No veía a su amiga desde que tenía unos quince años más o menos, así que no entendía qué error había cometido como para necesitar disculparse con ella. Algo le decía que Jessica no estaba en sus cabales, y una parte de ella tenía algo de miedo por eso. Otra, sin embargo, se mostraba bastante temeraria.

—No creo que necesite disculparme por nada de lo que haya hecho — dijo Isabella, permitiéndose alzar el mentón en una aire retador.

—Mike Newton— respondió Jessica de pronto.

Algo de comprensión se posó en los ojos de la castaña… Se había acostado con Mike hacía ya una semana, y ni siquiera había reparado en el hecho de que él podía estar con alguien, ¿ese alguien era Jessica? ¿Desde cuándo estaban juntos? Los tres se habían conocido años atrás, y aunque con la chica tenía más tiempo de haberse conocido, sabía que tenían a Mike en común. Sin embargo, no esperaba que ella sintiera cosas por él, mucho menos que tuviesen algo. La vida te da sorpresas.

—¿Qué pasa con él? — la voz de Isabella surgió indiferente, algo que hizo que Jessica bufara exasperada.

—Pasa que eres una zorra, Bella. Eso es lo que pasa — la sonrisa de Jessica se extendió — Y tengo algo para ti.

Antes de si quiera poder reaccionar, aquella chica estampó su mano contra el rostro de la castaña. No le había temblado el pulso para darle aquella bofetada, y fuera del ardor que producía en la mejilla de Isabella, había algo más. Podía sentir la rabia dentro de ella, la impotencia de que alguien se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima; pero se había quedado tan perpleja, que cuando alzó la mirada, solo fue capaz de verle a la cara a Jessica antes de que su "amiga" se marchara.

Isabella no supo cuantos minutos en silencio se quedó de pie en aquel baño. Nunca antes se había sentido tan impotente, y nunca antes se había quedado pasmada en lugar de reaccionar a lo que los demás decían, especialmente si se atrevían a agredirla como Jessica lo había hecho. Pero ahí estaba, de pie en un baño de una discoteca, con una rabia que ardía dentro de ella y con parte de su rostro adolorido. La castaña tomó una bocanada de aire antes de darse la vuelta hacia los espejos del lugar. Se quedó pasmada tan pronto se vio. Allí, justo en su pómulo izquierdo, estaba la marca de las uñas de la chica, un rasguño rojizo y bastante evidente que hizo que Isabella apretara los dientes.

—Maldita perra— siseó llevando una de sus manos a su rostro. Grave error. Hizo una mueca de dolor tan pronto se hubo rozado con sus dedos, así que bajó la mano.

Tenía que salir de aquel lugar, porque estaba segura de que no quería tener que lidiar con una novia celosa, ni tampoco con el maldito de Mike más nunca. Así que apretando con fuerza su pequeño bolso, la castaña abandonó la seguridad de aquel baño para meterse entre el mar de gente, luchando por encontrar la salida. Unos minutos después, ya se encontraría afuera.

Eran más de las once para cuando dio con aquella noche fría; en la calle, su guardaespaldas seguía esperando por ella y, a pesar de que el hombre abrió la boca para hablar tan pronto la vio, Isabella alzó una mano para hacerlo callar. No tenía intención de responder ninguna pregunta, y mucho menos las preguntas de la servidumbre; de forma que, dejó que él le abriera la puerta del audi y subió con rapidez. No quería saber más nada esa noche; dentro de ella, sabía que lo único que quería hacer era regresar a su habitación, quitarse el dichoso vestido que llevaba puesto y enrollarse en su sábana. Era una niña después de todo. Una niña que jugaba a ser adulta y no estaba preparada para mucho de lo que eso significaba.

Isabella, durante todo ese tiempo, había pretendido tener más edad de la que tenía. Follaba como una adulta, era capaz de comportarse como una mujerzuela, pensaba con demasiada astucia, se comportaba de forma independiente, era irreverente, iba a clubes siendo una niña… ¡Pero era una niña! Una jovencita que ni siquiera había cumplido los dieciocho. Isabella suspiró. Reclinó su cabeza en el asiento y observó el techo del auto que había comenzado a moverse; ni siquiera estuvo consciente de en qué momento el chofer había encendido el auto y había empezado a conducir, pero agradecía internamente que lo hubiese hecho. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa de una vez por todas. Fantaseaba incluso con poder llegar a casa y encontrarse con Charlie; fantaseaba con que este la abrazara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Soñaba con poder tener a alguien que sólo la abrazara.

Y con aquel último pensamiento, dejó que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla. La secó de inmediato. Detestaba mostrarse débil, detestaba que otros pudieran ver dónde estaba su talón de Aquiles; así que fingió que todo estaba bien y, unos minutos después, cuando el audi aparcó frente a su casa, la chica bajó del auto sin esperar a que el chofer le abriera la puerta.

Adentro, en casa, había silencio. Sabía que Renee no estaba allí, y posiblemente Phil había decidido no regresar esa noche, así que estaba sola. Y el sentimiento de estarlo la golpeó con fuerza; se permitió entonces llorar como no lo había hecho en aquel auto. Se sentía estúpida haciéndolo, porque la bofetada que le había dado Jessica no era para tanto, ni siquiera eran verdaderas amigas… Pero no se trataba de lo que había hecho Jessica, sino de que se había dado cuenta de que estaba demasiado sola. Se había marchado por años, y todo el tiempo que estuvo en Washington, sólo estuvo rodeada de hipocresía en las fiestas de sociedad a las que asistía por sus padres. Cuando no iba a algún evento social, entonces recibía educación en casa. Tenía casi dieciocho años, y no tenía novio, ni amigos, ni siquiera padres.

Caminó hacia la cocina, prometiéndose que buscaría un vaso de agua y eso sería todo, se marcharía a su habitación y no saldría de allí hasta la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo, en la cocina se quedó de piedra tras observar a Phil en ella. Tragó en seco entonces, y se obligó a secar las lágrimas que habían caído tan pronto llegó a casa.

—Por Dios, Bella. ¿Qué te ha pasado? — la preocupación crispó el rostro del hombre, que una vez más, llevaba aquel pijama en el que la chica lo había visto la noche que llegó a casa, con su torso desnudo.

—No es nada— sin querer, la voz de la chica había salido ahogada.

El hombre caminó hacia ella con paso decidido, y cogió el mentón de la chica con una de sus manos, obligando a los ojos de Isabella a encontrarse con los de él.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en el rostro? — había irritación palpable en la pregunta del hombre.

Pero aquello no era algo que la chica quisiera contar, por lo que apartó con brusquedad su cara y desvió la vista.

—Isabella, responde la pregunta— Phil apretó los dientes con cada palabra, y por un momento, la castaña se preguntó porqué se interesaba.

—Me he peleado con alguien— dijo esquiva.

—Mira como te ha dejado— él volvió a tomar el mentón de la chica con su mano y, en ese momento, Isabella reparó en la cercanía que tenían, —Se supone que tienes que estar segura, y mira lo que te ha pasado. Esto…

—Basta— susurró ella. No quería seguir hablando del tema y, sin embargo, vio en ello una gran oportunidad. Así que la aprovechó.

Isabella contuvo la respiración durante un par de segundos, y luego resopló sonoramente; se alejó de él, caminando hasta la isla del centro de la estancia, donde apoyó ambas manos, reclinando su cuerpo ligeramente. Desde atrás, Phil observaba la posición de la muchacha, entre preocupado y… Había algo más; los ojos de él escanearon la torneada figura de su hijastra, reparando deliberadamente en sus muslos y la forma en la que aquel ceñido vestido los hacía ver. Su mirada casi se perdía en las piernas de ella, cuando Isabella volvió a hablar.

—A nadie le importa lo que me pase a estas alturas.. Y tú no tienes porqué sentir que tiene que importarte, sólo porque te has casado con Renee— la mirada de la chica se perdió en un punto de la habitación; de espaldas a él, se atrevió a mostrar una leve sonrisa.

—No me preocupo porque seas la hija de Renee— en ese momento, Phil ya se había acercado lo suficiente a ella, y se encontraba casi rozando el trasero de la muchacha. Era una acción estúpida, pero había querido estar cerca de su hijastra.

—¿Ah no? — preguntó la chica de pronto, irguiendo su espalda y dándose vuelta para encarar a Phil. Pero estaban demasiado cerca, a centímetros apenas, —¿Entonces por qué te preocupo?

Por un momento, Phil no supo que responder. Se perdió entonces en los ojos cafés de la muchacha y se sintió estúpido por lo que acababa de hacer, ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo Isabella con él? ¿qué poder tenía la hija de su esposa? _Su esposa_. El solo hecho de mencionarla en su mente, hizo que el hombre se alejara de la castaña.

—Será mejor que te veas ese rasguño, Isabella. Y vete a dormir, necesitas descansar— dijo él antes de darse media vuelta y dejar a una muchacha extasiada e insatisfecha en el centro de la cocina de su casa.


End file.
